


Trust

by Macx



Series: The 2nd Series: I. Foundations [13]
Category: The Magician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosmo learns about Ace's 'hobby' as a crime-fighter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

written by Laura Boeff

 

  
The warm breeze ruffled his hair, lifting the thick red locks and throwing them into further disarray. Cosmo stared out at the gently shifting waters, cold soda pop in hand, eyes distant on the lake. Hammersmith beach. Old, forgotten, abandoned. The perfect thinking place. Cosmo’s favorite thinking place.  
He had a lot to sort out today. A strange realization had hit him, and he wasn’t sure exactly what it meant, or how to deal with it. What a day! It had started out normal enough. Ace had been explaining to him the new show routine he wanted to do, laying out the preliminary stage plans all over the lab table as his young assistant watched. Then, Vega called, asked for Ace to join him. It hadn’t been the first time Ace had gone to his older friend, usually frowning in concern. This time, however, he didn’t go alone. Not that he had wanted Cosmo’s company. Cosmo sort of just... planted, himself in the back of the Magic Racer defiantly. Refusing to budge even when Ace ordered him out, arms crossed over his chest, with his best rebel glare on his face. He wanted to know what was up! Why did Vega call Ace and why did Ace disappear for a while at the cop's usually serious request? And when he returned home, it wasn’t always in the best of conditions. On more than one occasion the magician would show up either exhausted or bruised or both.  
Cosmo was going to find out why. He was tired of being left out and he was curious. Ace had given in, more out of frustration than out of any real desire to have Cosmo there. Cosmo didn’t care, as long as he got to go along.  
A crime scene! Vega had called Ace to a crime scene of all places. Cosmo made a point of it to stay out of the way. Ace was cheesed enough with him already at his rebellious behavior, no need to annoy the magician more. So, he had watched, and followed as Vega led the way into the old tenement building, explaining his problem. Something about disappearing children and a strange gang in the area. Cosmo really hadn’t been listening to Vega. He had been watching Ace. His guardian’s face was dark, thoughtful, concern etching his features and the gray eyes stormy as the cop filled him in on the details. Ace was really taking this seriously. Not that missing kids weren’t an important thing, but the magician almost seemed to be taking it personally.  
Ace was that way. He took things personally, almost... obsessively. Like everything was a mission or something. Like he was trying to repay the world for something with his concern. Not that Cosmo knew why. Ace really never spoke much about his past, no matter how many times and how many subtle ways the teen tried to broach the subject. Cosmo hated that! Ace knew everything about him. Everything, and he knew nothing about the magician. It wasn’t fair! He liked Ace. Was starting to let down his guard and trust the older man. Almost. But those secrets, those vague dismissals and guarded looks tripped his personal alarms and made him pull away from the older man. Why did Ace have so many secrets?  
Cosmo took a sip of his pop, fingers sliding over the condensation slick surface. Ace’s secrets weren’t the current thought on his mind at the moment. No. It was what had happened later.  
They had separated. Vega going downstairs to retrieve something from his car --Cosmo hadn’t been paying attention to what-- and Ace and he had continued up. On the top floor they found an odd sight. All the walls of the this floor had been torn out, leaving nothing, but a destroyed, open shell. He didn’t like it, and by the brooding look on Ace’s face, neither had the magician. They had wandered into the vast, man-made cavern, inspecting the litter and debris lying about. Cosmo had stopped to look at some crumbled up photos on the floor. They were personal pictures. A man and a woman, another of a small dog. Family photos. Someone’s family.  
That was when all hell broke loose. They were not alone. Debris was piled up throughout the room, massive stacks of the stuff, but there was more then garbage in those piles. The guns were the first thing he saw as the gang members revealed themselves. Cosmo recognized their colors from his own brief stint on the streets. Damn! These were the perps Vega was after. They weren’t suppose to be here, he had said. They were suppose to have moved on.  
Yea. Right.  
Fear had pumped through him at the sight of the half dozen gangly, street worn teens. Weapons rose, a few pointing in his direction, a few toward Ace. That was when the strange thing had happened. The thing Cosmo was trying to figure out. He had run. But not down the stairs, or toward a convenient piece of cover even. No. He had run to Ace. No thought, no hesitation. He was scared silly and the first place he had headed for, the first person he headed for, was his older friend. It was almost... an instinctive imperative.  
Run to Ace.  
And he had. Drawn to the man without the slightest thought.  
Ace had taken him the moment he was in range, grabbed his arm and pushed Cosmo behind him. The older man using his larger body as a shield, putting himself between Cosmo and the gunman, blocking him completely from their sights. No hesitation, no second thought. Just like that. Cosmo was there, hand on Ace’s back, feeling the soft, shifting cloth of his black cape through his trembling finger tips, the man in front of him a rock solid wall.  
He had run to Ace. He’d been scared and run... to another human being. To his friend. It... it was just so.. So long since he had felt safe like that. So long since he had had that kind of blind trust. Moments played across his mind. Moments of fear, when he had run to his mother. Hidden in her warm arms. Those moments were long, long ago. And now... Now he had another safe place to run. Cosmo gulped reflexively at the emotion rising in him. He had Ace. Cosmo had accepted Ace as a friend, was his assistant and damn proud of the fact. He loved his job. But now... He had run straight toward him. Not away from the trouble, but to the one place he felt safe.  
Ace.  
It was just too much. Ace had put himself in front of him. Hadn’t tried to use Cosmo as a shield or as a diversion. His first thought hadn’t been on escaping or attacking. It had been on getting Cosmo out of the line of fire and putting the young teen safely behind him. He cared. Ace really cared enough to put his life on the line for the teen he’d taken into his home and his life.  
Cosmo trembled. Sucked in a long breath and let it out slowly. How long? How long had it been since someone had had that kind of concern for him? How long since he had been offered that kind of protection and devotion without ulterior motives? Tears glittered at the edges of his eyes.  
Not since his mother had died.  
He had run to Ace. It was still overwhelming. Ace. He had gone straight for the man when he was scared. Did he really trust him that much? When had he started trusting him that much?! When had the magician actually broken his self-erected walls of suspicion to coax such an unconscious reaction from him?  
When?  
"Hey."  
Cosmo jumped at the pleasant voice that cut into his thoughts.  
"Mind if I join you?" Cosmo turned to see Ace, wandering across the sand drifted beach. The wind caught and whirled his cape away and ruffled the usually smooth hair, the white forelock leaping up almost humorously as the older man smiled at him. Pleasant, open. But Cosmo saw the slight worry in his guardian’s eyes. He always noticed the details about Ace. You could learn a lot about the man if you watched for the details.  
Cosmo shrugged. "Yea. Sure." He scooted over on the smooth boulder he’d planted his butt on. Ace came alongside and sat with him, pushing the heavy cape aside as he drew his legs up and looked curiously at the water.  
"It is peaceful here," he commented lightly. Cosmo just shrugged.  
"Yea. I like it," he muttered around another sip of pop. Ace looked at him, head slightly cocked to one side, a small frown on his brow.  
"Are you okay?" he asked quietly. Cosmo felt his chest tighten slightly at the concerned tone. It wasn’t pain, it was warmth. Another stab at emotions that hadn’t been touched upon in a long time. He almost had to fight the unconscious desire to confess his worries to his older friend. It did take an act of will not to open himself up. Another change in him. Another trust given without anyone consulting him on it.  
Cosmo just shrugged again, not trusting himself to speak. Ace smiled, though his brow was still quirked, and looked back out at the water.  
"I was worried when you took off from the Express like that," he stated, rather conversationally. Not accusing, just solicitive.  
"Sorry," Cosmo sighed, feeling a pang of guilt and flinching from the sensation. When had he started trusting Ace this much?"I just needed to think a bit. Didn’t mean to worry you."  
Ace just nodded. "I know you didn’t. Are you okay?"  
Cosmo made himself look up at his older friend and saw the concern deep in the gray eyes. Funny. They both had gray eyes, though Ace’s had just the slightest touch of blue. Still... what were the chances?  
"Yea. Just thinking."  
"What about?"  
Cosmo didn’t answer that. Afraid to answer that, or admit to the emotions that rose in him at Ace’s concern. He should be smarter than this. He was fifteen years old, coming up on sixteen. Nearly an adult! He shouldn’t be feeling this warmth, this safety. Shouldn’t need to feel it.  It would only get him hurt, letting himself feel it. It had always gotten him hurt in the end.  
"You thinking about today?"  
He nodded at that. "Yea. So how long you been a crime fighter?"  
Ace laughed. "Oh, I’m not really a crime fighter. I just help out Vega on the occasion. I have some small skill." He waved it off modestly.  
Small skill nothing. Ace had kicked butt! He had watched in faint awe as Ace dealt with the gang members, Vega arriving on the scene shortly after their appearance. Ace had never let him be exposed, had never let down his protective stance in front of his young assistant for a minute, even while he dealt with the gunman.  
"I’m just glad no one got hurt," Ace sighed.  
"Well, we didn’t get hurt," Cosmo chuckled. The gang members on the other hand... Not that they’d been too banged up. Ace never went overboard. Seemed almost.. restrained. He did just enough to get the job done and no more. Now, if it’d been up to Cosmo, he’d wiped the floors with the scum. But not Ace. He was almost paranoid in the strength he levered against his attackers. Probably had to do with his magic. Cosmo was just learning a bit more about Ace’s abilities and what he saw... Yea, probably didn’t want to go over board.  
Man. If he had that kind of power...  
Silence fell over them as they watched the waters rush up onto the beach. Strike in a mad froth and rush back again. An endless cycle. There was something in the repetitive nature of the waves that set his mind to ease.  
"Uhm, thanks for protecting my butt," Cosmo finally muttered. He did owe his friend that much at least.  
Ace smiled. "Thanks for trusting me to."  
Cosmo looked up at that. Ace really meant that. He really did. Cosmo wasn’t sure how he knew that, but he knew. The warmth blossomed in his chest again and he fought it. Why, he didn’t know. Fear he guessed. Just fear. Old fear. He let out a sigh.  
"Care to tell me what’s bothering you?" Ace ventured gently, a knowing look in his eyes. Cosmo chuckled humorously. Uh oh. Ace was in hunting mode. Not that the man was nosy by nature. Ace had always respected his privacy, but when he was worried... Another chuckle. When Ace was worried, watch out! He’d move heaven and earth to get to the root of a problem.  
Would move heaven and earth to find out what was bugging him.  
The warmth rose again and hesitantly Cosmo accepted it. Just a little.  
"I... I was just thinking," he tried, then shrugged. "About, well, how I ran to you today." He was blushing damn it! Why was he blushing? Okay, he was embarrassed. Embarrassed as heck to have sought out Ace’s protection without so much as a second thought. And now his guardian was forcing him to admit it.  
Ace didn’t say anything. Right away. But smiled and nodded slightly, a strange look in his eyes. A touch of pride, and something else, something warmer, laced with mild awe. Cosmo blinked. Ace had been surprised, just as much as he had been. The magician hadn’t expected his faith and it touched the older man. He bit his lower lip thoughtfully. Ace had reacted then without thinking as well. Just as Cosmo had sought his protection, Ace had offered it without hesitation. The surprise was mutual.  
"I’m glad you felt you could trust me that much, Cosmo," Ace said at last. "I’m sorry that you had to be put in that kind of situation in the first place."  
"Hey, I didn’t really give you much choice," Cosmo chuckled. Ace laughed with him  
"No. You didn’t. And Vega calls me stubborn."  
"He’s right."  
"Oh great. Both of you ganging up on me now?"  
"No way! I’m your partner. Vega can go find his own best bud," Cosmo snorted jovially, then fell thoughtfully quiet, studying the pop can in his hands. He wanted to tell Ace how nice it felt to trust him. To have a safe haven to go to, but he couldn’t... he just couldn’t. Not yet at least.  
"Best bud," Ace said softly, rolling the words around.  
Cosmo blinked. Had he said that? He had said that. Cosmo wasn’t sure whether to be happy or embarrassed. It was true. Ace was his best friend. His only real friend, but how the magician looked at him...  
"Yea," Ace chuckled. "Let Vega find his own best bud."  
Cosmo looked at him in surprise and Ace looked back, eyes glittering with amusement and affection. Truth, another truth from the older man. Ace did look on him as a friend. Possibly, well, maybe, even a best friend. Not that Ace had ever lied to him. In fact, he was the only person on the planet who hadn’t. But still... wow. Best bud. Cool.  
"Were you scared?" Cosmo suddenly asked. Ace cocked a thoughtful eyebrow.  
"Yes, I was," he answered.  
"Of the gunman," Cosmo stated knowingly, but Ace shook his head.  
"No. I was afraid for you. It did scare me when the gang members popped up and your were on the other side of the room. I wasn’t close enough to protect you," Ace admitted softly. "I was very relieved that you are quick and they were slow."  
"Sorry, if I was a burden," Cosmo mumbled, looking at his hands wrapped around the pop can. An arm draped around his shoulder, pulling him onto a friendly hug. He stiffened slightly, but just for a moment, before relaxing, accepting the small gift. Ace liked hugs. When words didn’t seem enough the magician would offer a hug. It was cool.  
"You, are never a burden, Cosmo," Ace declared firmly, with another gentle squeeze. He looked at him, met Cosmo’s eyes and held them. "You’re my partner. Remember that."  
Cosmo nodded and offered a smug smile, though he wasn’t really feeling smug.  
"Partner. I like that man. Partners in crime fighting."  
That got Ace’s eyebrows up.  
"Now wait a minute here..."  
Cosmo grinned at Ace’s dismay and suddenly the magician realized he was being teased. Not that Cosmo didn’t want to help in Ace’s little crime fighting hobby. He just knew a lot better then to mention that fact to his friend. Ace would never let him get seriously involved. At least, Cosmo chuckled silently, not willingly.  
"Cosmo," Ace sighed, in exaggerated aggrievement, then a grin alighted his face.  
"Thank you though. For trusting me."  
Damn, Ace had come back to that. Cosmo sighed, still smiling though.  
"Do trust ya, Ace," he murmured, feeling the warmth again and not flinching this time. "Lot more than I thought, I guess."  
Ace gave him another hug. "Funny how that happens. How we think we know what we’re feeling, till those thoughts are put to the test."  
Cosmo nodded. Wasn’t that the truth.  
"You feeling a little better?"  
Cosmo bit his lip thoughtfully and looked up. The wind had thoroughly mussed up Ace’s hair, but it did nothing to dim the concern and affection in his face. Yea. He did feel better. He hadn’t sorted out what exactly what he had done today. Maybe it wasn’t meant to be sorted out. Maybe, that was just the way things worked. The heart knew the truth, even when the brain was in denial, and occasionally had to point the facts out. Cosmo smiled. It felt nice, scary, but nice to have a little hope again. To have a friend, a safe haven.  
"Yea, I’m better," he confessed at last. Ace watched him a second more, almost searchingly, then smiled, grinned actually.  
"Good, cause I’m starved and I’d hate to eat dinner alone," he laughed, sliding off the rock with amazing grace.  
"You pick, I pay," he offered. Cosmo grinned and slid down the rock after him. Not so gracefully of course. Not his fault, he was all knees and elbows. No matter how much he ate, he just couldn’t seem to put on any pounds.  
"You’re feeling gutsy tonight, eh?" Cosmo teased. Ace laughed and draped an arm comfortably around his shoulders again, delivering another friendly hug as they headed up the beach.  
"I trust you, Cosmo," he said simply. Cosmo smiled and tentatively wrapped an arm around his older friends waist, returning the hug, a bit awkwardly given that Ace was  taller than him, but openly.  
"I trust you too, Ace," he returned, softly. And he did. That was the really amazing part.  
He did.


End file.
